1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the use of a protocol converting device to alleviate switch congestion caused by long hold times for on-line access calls such as Internet access calls. The invention is useful to alleviate congestion in a public telecommunications network such as an integrated services digital network (ISDN).
2. Description of the Problem Solved
Currently, all calls made via the public general purpose communications network are routed through the public network fabric. In most areas this fabric is an integrated services digital network (ISDN) fabric. The public network today does not distinguish between on-line access calls and other calls. In the case of on-line access calls, the public network switching fabric is used to connect the user to the point of presence (POP) for the on-line provider, usually an Internet service provider (ISP).
The advent of on-line services and especially the Internet has caused switching congestion to occur in the public network fabric due to the long holding times associated with on-lines access calls. This congestion can prevent the completion of regular speech and data calls due to the non-availability of switching resources over prolonged periods.
What is needed is a way to divert on-line access calls away from the public network switching fabric at the originating switch. The call should be routed through a dedicated data network that is also connected to the POP for the service provider.
The present invention meets the above-mentioned need by providing a protocol converting device which diverts calls away from the public network fabric onto a dedicated data network fabric. We call the protocol converting device a xe2x80x9csmart connectorxe2x80x9d. In the preferred embodiment the smart connector-is connected to the originating switch via a local area network (LAN), preferably a high speed, high performance LAN such as a fast Ethernet LAN. The smart connector is also connected to a dedicated data network over which the on-line access calls are routed. The smart connector provides protocol conversion functions.
The smart connector according to this invention includes a LAN adapter, an adapter for the dedicated data network, and processing for connecting and managing the on-line access call between a user and a service provider. In the preferred embodiment, the processing core includes storage devices, a processor, and appropriate computer program code. All of these components are interconnected by a bus. In some cases, a workstation or personal computer serves as the hardware platform for the smart connector. The appropriate computer program code is stored in a medium. This medium may be a diskette, hard disk, or some type of memory device such as a programmable read-only memory.
The smart connector exchanges messages with a user and with the dedicated data network to manage call set-up and take-down in a way that is transparent to the originating switch and the user. The user is usually in a small office or home office (SOHO) environment, and connects to the switch with customer premises equipment (CPE). A call is first identified as an on-line access call. Once the call is identified, the smart connector receives a setup request from the CPE through the originating switch, and in turn sends a setup request to the dedicated data network. The smart connector then receives a call proceeding message from the dedicated data network and a connect message from the dedicated data network. The smart connector then forwards a connect message to the CPE through the originating switch and sends a connect acknowledgment message to the dedicated data network. The smart connector then enters the data transfer phase where data is transferred to and from the originating switch over a virtual data channel and to and from the service provider over a switched virtual circuit. The smart connector provides protocol conversion functions.
When a call is taken down, a disconnect message is received from the CPE through the originating switch. A disconnect message is then forwarded to the dedicated data network. A release message is then received from the dedicated data network, and a release complete message is sent on to the dedicated data network. All messages sent to the dedicated data network are eventually forwarded in some form to the service provider.
The network environment in which the invention is employed includes the small office/home office (SOHO) environment with customer premises equipment (CPE). A public network switch is connected to the CPE. The smart connector is connected to the switch via a LAN. The smart connector is also connected to a dedicated data network, which in turn is connected to the point of presence (POP) for the service provider.
When the present invention is used, on-line access calls which are normally routed through the public network switching fabric to which the above-mentioned switch is also connected, are diverted through a dedicated data network. Thus, switch congestion on the general purpose public network which would normally be caused by the long hold times associated with on-line access calls is eliminated.